


Summers Coma

by Dumps3r_f1r3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Characters will be added as more chapters are posted, Comas - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, expect a bunch of edits because i'm a perfectionist, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumps3r_f1r3/pseuds/Dumps3r_f1r3
Summary: Danganronpa v3 was all a simulation. And, everything was okay.Right?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 8





	Summers Coma

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for some of the characters, so some of them might be a bit ooc.

\- Kokichi pov

“Ouch.” I mumbled, lazily opening my eyes to see a clean, white hospital room. Everything flashes by my eyes. The killing game, death, My death. Everything hurts, especially my chest. It feels like forever since ive been able to breath. 

“Hey..” A small voice calls out.

I jump, looking around to see a pair of piercing dusty pink eyes. Keade. I sweep off my obviously nervous face, playing it off, more or less cool. 

“H-haha! Hi piano freakk! It's been a while hasn't it~?” I try to lift up my arms to give a signature pose, but a sharp pain runs through me, I flinch and look down. 

“B-be careful! Look kokichi, everything is alright now..! ..More or less anyways..” The pianist mumbled, reaching out a hand for kokichi, but I refused it. 

“I understand you might be upset, but i promise i can explain everything.” 

“Oh can you? Then go ahead, I'm listening.” I spat, pissed off by almost everything now.

“Well..” The blond haired pianist started, and, wow, she actually explained everything. 

Apparently v3 was a vr simulation, and everyone was okay. But, that didn't sound right. Was everyone really okay? 

..Not like I cared though. Everyone hates me in the first place. They did, right? I grumbled, and snapped back to reality. 

“Hey, and we all got enrolled in a college!” Keade gleefully said, a face of disgust painted my own expression. She was so happy, what a goddamn optimistic person. Ugh. 

“So when will i be able to get out of this hell?” I said, readjusting my posture so I wasn't exactly just laying down. 

“Well, the doctors should be here any time soon, and they should discharge you.” The pianist said as two doctors walked in.

and they allowed me to get up, and walk around for a bit, just checking in on me. A little bit annoying, but whatever. They allowed me to change, quickly passing by a mirror so I don't have to look at my single goldeneye.  
I doubt they would give me any contacts ether. and it seemed all i had was a simple blue t shirt, and jeans. I headed out, passing by my ‘former’ classmates, as they all gave me concerned and worried looks. Why the hell are they acting like th- 

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a taller male, Kaito.

Fuck.

For some odd reason, panic rushed though my face, as i quickly tried to rush past him, although he grabbed my wrist, almost in awe of my face. 

“WHAT?!” I yelled without even thinking. 

“S-sorry..” The astronomer mumbled, letting go of me, finally. 

“I wanted to ask.. Er.. if you had seen Shuichi. This is all kind of strange to suddenly wake up and.. I havent seen him anywhere.” 

‘Wait,’ i thought. ‘Shuichi. I hadn’t seen him ether. Is he alright..?! Wait, why do i even care anyways?! He hates me.’ I firmly thought, a grin plastering my face.

“Eh?! After all that happened your asking for my help~? Pathetic. And no, I don't~! Not like i care about the stupid detective anyways.” I lied, quickly turning around, not even wanting to face the bitch. 

I passed each room, most were empty, besides almost everyone was in the waiting room of the hospital.

Shuichi Saihara

“There.” The door was slightly open, and everything was just like my room. Clean and white. Except… Oh.

Oh.  
The blue haired detective in question was.. Asleep. Fast asleep. The shutters were closed, so the only source of light was peering over the bed. Shuichi almost looked.. Peaceful. On the side of his bed, there was a bouquet of flowers, they were all a deep royal blue, that matches his hair. 

So, he was the only one that hasn't woken up huh ?

“Ah, Ouma. Visiting Saihara hm?” 

I jumped at the unfamiliar voice, although it was just a doctor, and therapist. 

“I am Doctor Himari. You may not recognize me, which is fine.” 

Her voice was almost has soothing as.. Unsettling. 

“Saihara has not woken up yet. Thankfully, he is in as much of a stable condition as he should be.” 

“..How long has he been asleep hmmm~?” I remarked, my voice full of wonder.

“After the killing game ended? It has been 5 days. You 're the second last to wake up, so we assume Saihara should be waking up any time soon. Until then, you are free to visit him.” 

Worry rushed through me like the ocean, although we have been asleep for the same amount of time. She gave me card information, and said if i has any troubles to feel free to contact her. 

I took a seat next to him, biting my lip. I shyly reached out my hand and clasped his. For, some odd reason.. I started crying. Real, tears. They streamed down my face, and i didnt mind too much… After all, i loved him. Even if there was no chance of him loving me. 

Deep in sleep.. I wonder if he’s happy. Dreaming, of course. Only 5 days, he should be waking up soon right?

Right?


End file.
